Slash commands
This is a list of all of the macro commands (or slash commands) recognized by World of Warcraft. Commands with multiple aliases are listed under the most expanded alias; all command names are in lower case, although the client is not case sensitive. This list is current as of patch 3.3.0. This is a WoW Reference, do not add commands from non-Blizzard sources. KEY : ? - Items with a ? in the description have not been tested and confirmed for functionality, or require further clarification Command List : Commands are entered on one line preceded by a "/", and are separated by a Line Feed (ASCII 010) character (as tested on a PC client). Arena Team Commands : teamcaptain - /teamcaptain,/tcaptain - Sets the captain of an arena team you are in. : teamdisband - /teamdisband,/tdisband - Disbands an arena team you are in. : teaminvite - /teaminvite,/tinvite - Invites a member to your arena team. : teamquit - /teamquit,/tquit - Leaves an arena team you are in. : teamremove - /teamremove,/tremove - Removes a member of a team you are in from that team. Blizzard Interface Commands These functions open a part of the Blizzard Interface : achievements - /ach,/achieve,/achievement,/achievements - Opens the Achievements interface. : calendar - Opens the Calendar interface. : lfg - /lfg,/lfd,/df,/dungeonfinder - Opens the Dungeon Finder interface. : lfr - /lfr,/raidbrowser,/rb - Opens the Raid Browser. : macro - /macro,/m - Opens the Macro interface. : stopwatch - /stopwatch,/timer,/sw - Opens the Stopwatch interface. Chat Commands : afk - Marks you as "Away From Keyboard". : announce - /announce,/ann - Toggle channel announcements. : ban - Bans a user from a user-created chat channel. : battleground - /battleground,/bg - Sends a chat message to your battleground. : csay - /c,/csay - Sends chat text to a channel. : chatinvite - /cinvite,/chatinvite - Invite a user to a user-created chat channel. : chatlist - /chatlist,/chatwho,/chatinfo - Displays a list of users in a chat channel, or what channels you are currently a member of. : chatlog - Enables/disables chat logging. : combatlog - Enables/disables combat logging. : chathelp - /chat,/chathelp - Displays a list of commonly used chat commands. : ckick - Kicks a user from a user-created chat channel. : emote - /emote,/em,/e,/me - Perform an emote with the given text. : dnd - Marks you as "Do Not Disturb". : guild - /guild,/g,/gc - Sends a chat message to your guild. : join - /join,/channel,/chan - Joins or creates a user-created chat channel. : leave - /leave,/chatleave,/chatexit - Leaves a user-created chat channel. : moderator - /mod,/moderator - Sets moderation in a user-created chat channel. : mute - /mute,/squelch,/unvoice - Prevents a user from speaking (voice or text) in a user-created chat channel. : officer - /officer,/o,/osay - Sends a chat message to your guild's officer channel. : owner - Displays or changes the owner of a user-created chat channel. : password - /password,/pass - Sets or removes a password on a user-created chat channel. : party - /party,/p - Sends a chat message to your party. : raid - /raid,/rsay - Sends a chat message to your raid. : raidwarning - /raidwarning,/rw - Sends a raid warning to your raid. : reply - /r,/reply - Replies to the last user to send you a whisper with a message. : resetchat - /resetchat - Resets chat settings to default. : say - /say,/s - Sends a chat message to players in your immediate local area. : unban - Unbans a user from a user-created chat channel. : unmoderator - /unmod,/unmoderator - Removes moderation from a user-created chat channel. : unmute - /unmute,/unsquelch,/voice - Allows a user to speak (voice or text) in a user-created chat channel. : whisper - /whisper,/w,/tell,/t,/send - Sends a private chat message to a player in a whisper. : yell - /yell,/y,/sh,/shout - Sends a chat message to all players in your zone. Character Commands These commands affect your character's status, social interaction, movement, or actions : dismount - Dismounts your character : equip - /equip, /eq - Equip an item to its default slot. : equipset - /equipset - Change equipped items to a set stored in the Equipment Manager : equipslot - Equip an item to a specific slot. : friend - /friend,/friends - Adds a player to your Friends list. : follow - /f,/follow,/fol - Set yourself to follow the selected target : ignore - Adds a player to your ignore list : inspect - /ins,/inspect - Opens the Inspection interface of the selected target. : leavevehicle - Allows your character to exit their current vehicle. : removefriend - /removefriend,/remfriend - Removes a friend from your friend list. : settitle - Sets the active title for your character. : trade - Opens the trade interface with your current target. : unignore - Removes a player from your ignore list : usetalents - Swap to a saved talent spec. Emotes These are the emotes found in FrameXML\GlobalStrings.lua that may be typed as a slash command. * does nothing + has sound % has a unique animation @ only works when mounted; varies by mount absent %eat,chew,feast mercy shrug agree embarrass moan shudder amaze encourage mock %shy angry,mad enemy moo sigh apologize,sorry eye moon signal %applaud,applause,bravo eyebrow @mountspecial silence,shush arm facepalm,palm mourn +silly +attacktarget faint mutter sing awe fart nervous %sit backpack %fear,cower +no slap badfeeling,bad fidget,impatient +nod,yes %sleep bark %flex,strong nosepick,pick smack bashful +%flirt object,objection,holdit smile beckon flop offer smirk %beg +followme +oom snap bite frown,disappointed,disappointment +openfire snarl blame gasp pack sneak blank gaze panic sneeze bleed,blood giggle pat snicker blink glare peer sniff blush gloat pet snort boggle glower pinch snub bonk,doh go pity soothe bored going plead spit bounce golfclap %point spoon %bow greet,greetings poke squeal brandish grin,wicked,wickedly ponder stand brb groan pounce stare breath grovel,peon pout stink,smell brow growl pray surprised burp,belch guffaw promise surrender +bye,goodbye,farewell hail proud suspicious cackle happy,glad,yay pulse sweat calm headache punch %talk challenge +healme purr talkex,excited +charge +hello,hi puzzled talkq,question charm +helpme raise,volunteer tap +cheer hiccup +rasp taunt %chicken,flap,strut highfive ready,rdy tease chuckle hiss regret +thank,thanks,ty chug holdhand +retreat,flee think clap hug revenge thirsty cold hungry,food,pizza %roar,rawr threaten,doom,threat,wrath comfort hurry rofl tickle commend idea rolleyes,eyeroll tired confused +incoming,inc %rude +train +congratulate,congrats,cong,grats insult ruffle truce cough introduce sad twiddle coverears jealous %salute *unused crack,knuckles jk scared veto cringe %kiss,blow scoff victory crossarms %kneel scold violin %cry,sob,weep %laugh,lol scowl +wait cuddle,spoon lavish,praise scratch,cat,catty warn curious laydown,liedown,lay,lie search %wave curtsey lick sexy +welcome %dance listen shake,rear whine ding look shakefist,fist whistle disagree lost shifty wink doubt love shimmy woot drink,shindig luck shiver work drool map shoo,pest %yawn duck massage shout,holler Combat Commands These functions pertain to combat : cancelaura - Cancels (turns off) an aura you have. : cancelform - Cancels your current shapeshift form. : cast - /cast,/spell,/use - Uses the given item or casts the given spell. : castrandom - /castrandom,/userandom - Casts a random spell from the given list. : castsequence - Casts the given spells in sequential order. : changeactionbar - Changes your current action bar page. : duel - Challenge another player to a duel : forfeit - /forfeit,/yield,/concede - Forfeit a duel. : pvp - Sets whether or not you are attackable by other players. : startattack - Turns on auto-attack. : stopattack - Turns off auto-attack. : stopcasting - Stops casting or channeling. : swapactionbar - Swaps between two given action bars. Guild Commands : guilddemote - /gdemote,/guilddemote - Demotes a guild-member. : guilddisband - /gdisband,/guilddisband - Disbands a guild. : guildinfo - /ginfo,/guildinfo - Displays information about your guild. : guildinvite - /ginvite,/guildinvite - Invites a player to join your guild. : guildleader - /gleader,/guildleader - Makes another guild member the new Guild Master. : guildquit - /gquit,/guildquit - Removes your character from your current guild. : guildmotd - /gmotd,/guildmotd - Sets the guild Message of the Day. : guildpromote - /gpromote,/guildpromote - Promotes a guild member to the next higher rank. : guildroster - /groster,/guildroster - Opens the Guild window. : guildremove - /guildremove,/gremove,/gkick - Removes a member of your guild from your guild. Party/Raid Commands : clearmainassist - /clearmainassist,/clearma,/mainassistoff,/maoff - Clears the current Main Assist. : clearmaintank - /clearmaintank,/clearmt,/maintankoff,/mtoff - Clears the current Main Tank. : invite - /i,/inv,/invite - Invites a player to your party or raid. : ffa - Sets the loot method for your raid/party to Free-For-All. : group - Sets the loot method for your raid/party to Group Loot. : master - Sets the loot method for your raid/party to Master Loot. : mainassist - /mainassist,/ma - Set the main assist. : maintank - /maintank,/mt - Set the main tank. : needbeforegreed - Sets the loot method for your raid/party to Need Before Greed. : promote - /pr,/promote - Promotes the given member to Party or Raid leader. : raidinfo - Shows you what instances you are saved to, along with the Instance ID. : readycheck - Performs a ready check in your raid or party. : roundrobin - Sets the loot method for your raid/party to Round Robin. : threshold - Sets the loot threshold to apply loot rules. : uninvite - /uninvite,/u,/un,/kick,/votekick - Removes a player from your current party or raid. Pet Commands : petaggressive - Sets pet to aggressive mode. (with version 4.2 unavailable) : petassist - Sets pet to assist mode (added in version 4.2) : petattack - Sends pet to attack currently selected target. : petautocastoff - Turn off autocast for a pet spell. : petautocaston - Turn on autocast for a pet spell. : petautocasttoggle - Toggle autocast for a pet spell. : petdefensive - Set pet to defensive. : petfollow - Set pet to follow you. : petpassive - Set pet to passive mode. : petstay - Set pet to stay where it is at. System Commands : console - Allows user to view or change global client-side options, or perform certain system commands. : click - Simulate a mouse click on a button. : disableaddons - Disables all addons and reloads the UI. : dump - Displays the value of a given variable. : enableaddons - Enables all addons and reloads the UI. : eventtrace - /eventtrace,/etrace - Allows the user to trace events in-game. : framestack - /framestack,/fstack - Allows the user to see all frames under the cursor. : help - /h,/help,/? - Displays a help message with some basic commands. : logout - /camp,/logout - Logs your character out of the game, back to the character selection screen. : macrohelp - Displays a help message with basic information about creating and using macros. : played - Displays information about your character's time logged in. : quit - /quit,/exit - Exits the game. : random - /random,/rand,/rnd,/roll - Generates a random number from 1 to 100 without arguments. "/random X" will generate a random number from 1 to X, "/random X Y" will generate a random number between X and Y. : reload - Reloads the User Interface. : script - /script,/run - Runs a block of LUA code. : stopmacro - Stop processing the current macro. : time - Displays the current time : timetest - Used for benchmarking, also shows FPS. : who - Shows you a list of people matching filtering options Disabled Commands The following commands are listed in the environment, but appear to be disabled or deprecated. If you find differently, please move to the appropriate section and write a comment on it. : gwho - ? At one point this was probably intended to list guilds on the server : greplace - ? Possibly used by GMs to replace an inactive Guild Leader : guildhelp - /guildhelp,/ghelp - A help text for guild commands; however, the SlashCmdList function is commented out in FrameXML\ChatFrame.lua, so it is not active in-game. : lfm - Opened the Looking For More interface prior to patch 3.3. : moderate - ? Probably a broken feature to set moderation of a chat channel : mount - Deprecated in WotLK, use /cast now. : saveguildroster - Saves the Guild Roster as a text file (removed in 3.2.2). : token - /token,/tk - ? Not sure what this was intended to be : v - ? Voice macro, possibly reserved for future use as a voice command : whoguild - /whoguild,/gwho - ? Deprecated due to more advanced options in /who Targetting functions : assist - /assist,/a - Targets a player's target. : clearfocus - Clears the current focus target. : cleartarget - Clears the current target. : focus - Set a focus target : target - /target,/tar - Target the given unit by name. : targetenemy - Target the given hostile unit by name. : targetenemyplayer - Target the given hostile player by name. : targetexact - Target the unit by exact name match. : targetfriend - Target the friendly unit by name. : targetfriendplayer - Target the friendly player by name. : targetlastenemy - Target the last attackable unit you had selected. : targetlastfriend - Target the last friendly unit you had selected. : targetlasttarget - Target the target of the last unit you had selected. : targetparty - Target a party member by name. : targetraid - Target a raid member by name. Metacommands Metacommands pass data to the WoW client to affect its appearance on the action bar. Metacommands are preceded by a "#" symbol. Unknown metacommands will be silently ignored. : show - Affects the button's icon on the Action Bar. : showcooldown - Affects the button's icon and cooldown display on the Action Bar. : showtooltip - tooltip - Affects the button's icon and tooltip on the Action Bar. External links *Official UI & Macro Forum Category:Macros Category:UI